


Some Secrets Aren’t Meant to be Shared

by gworm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gworm/pseuds/gworm
Summary: Levi never expected his like to go like this. Not in a million years would he have imagined something so bad could lead to one of the best things in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody expects something terrible to happen to them. They wake up on the right side of the bed, get dressed as usual, eat breakfast as usual, go to school like usual, and walk home like usual. When something particularly unusual happens, it can either be invigorating or devastating. For me, it was the latter. 

The numbers and letters scrambled on the paper in front of me made no sense. This wasn’t new, I had been struggling for a few weeks now, but this was my last straw. I couldn’t have my grades falling this behind in my most important year of high school.

I knew class was about to come to and end because the students around me were getting antsy, but the sound of the bell startled me.  _ Why am I so nervous? _

Instead of rushing out of the school like the rest of my peers, I had to stay behind and ask the teacher for help. It was embarrassing, but there weren’t many was to improve your grades, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to anyone my age.  _ I need some friends. _

I approached his desk, marked with a nameplate that read Mr. Smith. Such a generic name. He had the looks to match it, too.

“E-excuse me, Mr. Smith,” I couldn’t keep myself from stuttering. I waited until his blue eyes met mine to continue. “Could you please explain this to me, I’m having a little trouble with it”.

“Of course, which problems were confusing you?” He replied, not breaking the eye contact between us. His hand beckoned me to stand next to him, and I set the paper down in front of him.

“It’s mostly problems 8, 9, and 12, but I’m having trouble with all of them,” the last part was shaky.

Mr. Smith’s reply went in one ear and out the other. He was probably explaining everything, but I couldn’t make my brain focus on anything but the hand that had been placed on my lower back. It moved in slow motions, up and down, a gentle motion really, but it was incredibly distracting. I was sure he meant well, but as his hand crept lower down my back, that feeling went away. In fact, all feelings went away.

It’s hard to remember what happened that evening, except when I’m not trying. They come to me in flashes or dreams mostly. I never told anyone about it either, and I never want to. Some secrets are the kind that not even your best friends can know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi isn’t used to anyone caring about him, so when one student does, he doesn’t know how to handle it.

It was hard for me to sleep and even harder for me to pry myself from the comfort of my bed and step into the world I don’t even want to be in. I didn’t even bother with breakfast, and quite frankly I wasn’t hungry. I never was anymore. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, except for my grades. They were dropping quickly. After what Mr. Smith did to me, I couldn’t bring myself to ask for help. Not from a teacher, or anyone else. 

My parents were trying their best to help me, but there was nothing they could do. The damage had been done, and there was nothing a little apology could do anymore. The words of my classmates, however, cut like knives in my already weakened self confidence.

And soon it wasn’t just words, but actions. I’d become a target for everyone with stress that needed to be relieved. It was fine, I was at least helping them feel better about their own selves.

I tried to tell myself that it was ok, that I was ok every time I was shoved into a locker or kneed in the gut. Nobody ever asked to see if I was ok or stopped them from hurting me in the first place, which was to be expected. I didn’t have any friends before, and I definitely wouldn’t be making any. I was well known as the school’s punching bag.

Until one particularly cold September day. The beating I had taken was worse than usual, I was left with a cut that would probably take a while to disappear. I didn’t really care, but for once, someone else did.

I didn’t recognize him, but then again I didn’t recognize many people. Only the guys that liked to hit me the most.

He had messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked me. I didn’t even look up at him, I simply got myself up and stood there looking at my feet stupidly. I was embarrassed at my current state, which was a wreck. This boy was so neat and clean and put together, and I was the scum of the earth compared to him. When I didn’t answer, he walked away, of course, and I was left standing there like the idiot I was.

—

The rest of the day was boring, as usual. I was assigned more homework that would sit in my backpack and never get done. My parents asked me about school like always and I lied like always, saying it was a great day. I hadn’t told the truth in a long time and until things got better I knew I wouldn’t be.

I was eating dinner when the home phone rang. It was extremely odd that someone was calling at this hour, especially on the phone we never used. I made sure to check the number before picking up, but it was an unknown number.

Static played in my ear until a voice spoke out. I didn’t recognize it at all.

“Hello? Is this the Ackerman household?”

“...Yes, who is calling?” I hesitated before speaking. It was thrilling, talking to an unknown number like that.

“It’s Eren. Is this Levi?” Who the hell was Eren? I didn’t know an Eren.

“Yes, it is,” I admitted. I didn’t have any friends, and I certainly wasn’t giving out my home phone number. How did he get the home phone number?

“I saw you get beat up pretty badly today. You ignored me, but I still wanted to check to see if you were ok” He explained. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn’t help but smile. Someone, besides my parents, wanted to help me.

“Yes, everything is fine, thank you” I replied, and hung up. As much as I wanted to lift the weight off my shoulders, it was better he didn’t get involved. He should never have called.

“Who was that, honey?” My mother asked.

“A friend from school,” I told her. It wasn’t entirely a lie, right? That’s how friends are made, but yet I shut him down so quickly it wasn’t likely he would try again. I regret my actions for a second before realizing what nuisance I really was.

I finished my dinner and stalked up to my room. When I was finished with my nightly routine, which consisted of a lengthy skincare routine, including various expensive products, I got myself into bed and shut my eyes.

I didn’t dream that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
